


Green love

by D_rissing



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Licking, Sexual Coercion, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing
Summary: AU from the episode "Buttercrush"...Ace decided to take things with Buttercup to the next level and teach the heroine a bit of grown up fun
Relationships: Ace Copular/Buttercup Utonium
Kudos: 8





	Green love

**Author's Note:**

> AU from the episode "Buttercrush" Ace doesn't try to get rid of Blossom and Bubbles that night and just keep partying with Buttercup

Fandom: Powerpuff girls  
Characters: Ace, Buttercup  
Contain: Underage, underage kissing, pussy fingering, pussy licking, blowjob, defloration, stripping, nipple sucking, sex coercion   
Loud music could be heard from a worn down shack locate deep in the junkyard. Inside it the low illumination and the continue moving of a disco ball made the impression of a party going on. Although only two persons where actually there.

One of them, was the known leader of the infamous Gangreen gang, Ace. He had a long, pointy chin and long, greasy, slick-back hairdo, a blue and orange vest-jacket, and a pair of shades. The other, floating in the air dancing above the floor, was no other that Buttercup, one of the known heroines the Powerpuff girls. She has short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead. She has lime green eyes and dresses in a lime green dress that has a black stripe in the middle of it; white tights and black Mary Jane shoes.  
The green skinned boy moved in enjoyment with the music as he sometimes steal a gaze at the floating girl next to him. He couldn’t believe how well his plan was going. Now with Buttercup both literal and figurative dancing at his rhythm all he had to do was to get rid of her sisters and he and his gang will run the town. Smiling at this he grabbed the arm of the dancing girl and made her twirl in the air making her laugh in enjoyment as she keeps dancing.

Ace was quite satisfice at this if he was being honest. Although he was using her he actually was having fun. The tomboy girl certainly fitted well with his life style and he wouldn’t mind having her around for a bit longer. This actually make him thought. He already was already (and will continue) committing a crime so why not take things further? After all she wants to be around him then she wont mind this and as bonus he might take something else from her. With this line of thought he once again took the girl´s arms.  
Buttercup was really enjoying herself. Hanging out with Ace was really fun and she loved it (though she won’t admit it she was falling for the bad boy). She knew that if her sister learn about this she will have big problems but right now she was having fun and nothing will stop her. 

With this in mind she didn’t resist as she felt Ace taking her arm again. Thinking he will make her twirl again she wasn’t prepared as he pull her to him and quickly claimed her lips into his.

“ummmm?” she opened her eyes in surprise as he kiss her. One of his hands was holding her face in place and caressing it as he deepens the kiss.

Ace break the kiss licking his lips as the sweet flavor of the girl remained on it. He couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at her surprise and confuse expression.

“Ah...what?...why?” Buttercup didn’t know what to think.

“What? Had no one has kiss you before?” he asked with a flirt look lowering his shades.

This brought the girl out of her shock.

“Kiss?...ye-yeah the professor always give me and my sisters goodnight kisses” she said bringing her hand to her lips “but…never one like that”

“oh my dear Buttercup...that wasn’t a goodnight kiss” he get close to her and whisper “it was a lover kiss”

“Lover?” she repeat as a blush appear on her face.

“That’s right” he said caressing her face “I have enjoyed this days with you so I thought I could show you how much by kissing you” he add smiling “hope you didn’t mind”

“ummm not really” the tomboy tried to put a brave face “it was surprised but nothing else”

“Oh?...and if I want kiss you again?” he asked making her blush.

“Eh well..ehem..If you want I wont stop you” she said crossing her arms acting like she didn’t care.

“Oh that’s good” he said moving her face again “cause I really want to”

Before she could answer he closed his mouth on hers again.

Ace deepened the kiss as Buttercup tried to imitate him and kiss him back. The gang leader smiled internally as he added his tongue inside her mouth. The green powerpuff was surprised at this. Thought for some girls this would be disgusting Butttercup wasn’t like that. He did was surprise by the weird taste she was getting as she try to move her tongue on a same way as a pleasant tingle shock her body as Ace caress her face while his other arm hug her against him.

Soon both separate as she rested against his arm.

“Whoa” she said taking deep breaths.

“hehehe I’m glad I’m so good” he boast.

“huff…I was ok” she said trying to get back into her tough persona.

“oh?...then maybe I should up my game” he said with a smirk.

“huff…you want to keep kissing me like that?...really?” she asked with a semi angry tone that was ruined by the blush on her face.

“Oh I do” he said “but I mean doing something else” he wiggle his eyebrows at her.

“Something else?” Buttercup asked confused.

“Yes…something else…something more grown up and fun that just kissing” he said on a lower tone “and that could get you in troubles with your sisters”

“Bah…if they don’t know about it then I will be fine” she said getting excited “plus I’m already with you so what more troubles I can get?”

“You sure?” he asked on fake concern tone letting her go “now that I think about it… I’m not sure you are ready...i mean its only for someone really tough”

“Hey¡¡¡” she floated to his face “there is no one tougher than me in the whole world you hear me” she said with passion “so what ever it is I’m ready lets do it” she add with cockiness “unless you are the one scared”

Ace smiled….so strong yet easy to provoke.

“Ok my tough girl” he grab her arm “come this way” and he pull her towards a door that leaded to a bedroom.

“Eh? A bed? Its that all?” she asked confused.

“Oh no there is more” He said facing her again “but first I will kiss you again” he add with a smile.

“ugg fine” she said with some annoyance, this time taking the lead and kissing him first. The taste wasn’t different but she still enjoyed it as he kisses her back. This time however one of his hands moved to her feet and removed her shoes making them fall on the floor. Buttercup was confuse at this but before she could ask she felt his hand going UNDER her dress and pulling at her tights.

“Hey¡¡¡” she separated and floated back a little “what are you doing?” she wonders confused.

“Oh sorry...for this neither of us will need clothes” he said making her look at him in surprise.

“We have to strip?” she asked with a blush. Sure she has being with no clothes around her sisters and the professor but that’s only when they take a bath together…and this…well it was Ace   
“Its okay if you are scare” he said noticing her doubt “as I said this is just for the toughest”

This made Buttercup angry.

“Hey I said im the toughest there is” she said in angry tone “and I don’t have troubles going naked in front of you”

“You sure?” he asked, “so can I continue?” This caused her nervousness return in part.

“if…ehem...if you must” she said trying to act uncaring.

“Oh I certainly must” he thought as he moved his hands back to the floating girl´s legs and moves them up caressing her covered legs. Buttercup shiver a bit as she felt his hands going up her legs and disappearing inside her dress. Soon she felt them on the waistband of her pantyhose and pulled it down.

The white cloth peeled down her legs until it was removed. Ace letting it fall to the floor as he caress her naked legs. He smiled as he felt the soft skin under his hands and move higher ready to took hold of the hem of her dress.

“Wait¡¡¡” she suddenly yelled, as he was about to do it.

He frowned a bit.

“what?...you pulling out?” he wondered.

“what?...no¡¡¡ of course no¡¡¡” she said “its…its just you have taken my clothes but you still are fully dressed” she said in a victory tone.

“oh yeah you are right” he said chuckling “I better fix that” he said removing his vest “why don’t you sit on the bed?”

Buttercup floated down to the bed as her eyes keep looking at Ace who only give her a flirty smile as he remove his shirt.

The green powerpuff couldn’t help but blush as he reveal his naked and muscular chest to her. It didn’t help the fact he gave her a wink. Chuckling at her reaction Ace let go of his shirt as he unbutton his pants and peel them down (kicking his shoes in the process) standing up only in green boxers.

“so..like what you see?” he asked walking to the girl who try to not show nervousness.

“umm its…its fine I think” she said looking away.

“hehehe…well now…think its your turn” he said reaching for her dress “hands up?”

“huff whatever” Buttercup raised her arms and Ace pulled up her dress reveling her lime green panties and sleeveless undershirt with white lace.

“ummmm” the gang leader hum in approval at the really cute sight in front of him (though he knew he couldn’t said it)

“what?” she ask in loud defensive tone “what are you staring so much?”

“upps sorry” he said kneeling and caressing her face before kissing her again.

Butterup huff in her mind. Although the kissing was a nice experience she couldn’t see how this could be fun. Yeah getting almost naked in front of him certainly would cause troubles if her sisters learn about it. But outside that nothing.

“ummmm” she suddenly felt a small shock as his hand moved to her chest and began palming her as he kiss her with passion. “ummmm”

Ace sneak his hand inside her shirt. She was still too small to even start developing breasts, yet he could still have fun playing with her little stone like nipples.

“ummmmm” Buttercup moaned again as a new shock of a weird feeling hit her. Was this what Ace meant? “ummmm” ok maybe it wasn’t that bad “ahhhhh ugggg” as the kiss broke Ace rise her shirt as he played with her little nipples “ahhhhhhh”

“hehehe what a cute reaction” he said making her mad.

“who are you calling cute?¡¡¡ ahhhhh” she moaned again as he lower his face to her chest licking her left nipple cutting away her anger “ah ummm ahhhhh” her thighs rubbed together as a tingle grow in her neither region.

“hahaha sorry but is cute hearing you making so naughty noises” he said as he felt his boxers getting tighter as he hears her cute moans.

“oh yeah? Uggg ahh…well uggg I...i bet ahhhh” Ace sneak his hand down to her panties forcing her legs apart as he fingered her covered pussy “ah ah uggg ahhhh…..uggg i…I bet ahh you will be the same if I uggg ahhh did something similar¡¡¡¡” she manage to said.

“Oh really?” ace smirked and stop his movements and standing up again “care to prove that?”

Buttercup took advantage to breath as her whole body felt so hot. Yet she also felt a sting of disappointment as Ace stopped.

“oh yeah…you bet im serious” she said.

“Very well” with a smile he peel down his boxers revealing his now stiff cock to her “lets prove it”

“What?...what’s?” her eyes widen in surprise.

“You haven’t seeing a boy´s part before right?” he asked bringing it closer to her face “not even your father´s?”

“The professor have one like this?” she ask in wonder bringing her hand up to touch it.

“ummmm maybe not similar..im sure mine is better” he grinned “now as you said lets see if you can make me also make noises”

“oh yeah you will” she said with confidence “ummmm” she then doubts…how can she do it?

“why don’t try using your mouth” he suggest seeing her lost look.

“eh?” she looked surprise “am I suppose to put this on my mouth?”  
“oh yeah sorry...it must be disgusting for a girl like you” he said in fake sorry tone.

“hey¡¡¡…im not a girly girl like Bubbles…I can take any disgusting thing”

And with that he grab the cock and move it inside her mouth.

“uggg hee?” she talked “ummm taste weird” 

“ahhh umm not bad Buttercup…now try move your head back and forth”

Buttercup nod and began moving her head. The taste was weird, however she could bear with it.

“ummm ahhh yes ahhh” Buttercup feel herself smile. She knew she could beat him in his own game. But before she could boast he put his hands on the side of her head helping her with her bumping. Oh well she will do it after this...just to boast even more…yeah that was a good plan.

“ummm ummm” Buttercup moaned too as she keep sucking at his cock. The weird tingling sensation returned making her thighs rub against each other.

“ah aha ummm yes Buttercup ahhhh” Ace moans of pleasure seems to increase this weird sensation as he moved her head faster “ah ah I I ah ah I going to ah ah AHHHHH uggggggggg” suddenly she felt something salty and sticky shoot inside her mouth.

“ahhhhh that was great” he said releasing her head.

“cof cof aggg cof cof” Buttercup cough as she spit some cum out “aggg what was that?”

“upps sorry I wasn’t to rough on you right?” he asked.

“eh?..no of course cof cof…not” she said “i…cof I almost didn’t notice it cof cof”

Ace smiled as his eyes notice a growing wet patch on her underwear.

“But the important thing is cof cof..i was right” she said in triumph tone “you also make weird noises” she smiled “even louder that mine”

“hehehe oh you are right….but I think I can make you make even louder noises” he challenged.

“HA…you wish…I can take anything you throw at me” she boasted.

“oh yeah?...then lay down and lets test that”

Feeling confidant Buttercup layed down in the bed as Ace climbs up. The green boy smiled as he grasp buttercup´s legs and raise them.

“Lets take this off first” he peel off her panties revealing her small slit to him “so you think you can take me?” he finger her entrance.

“ummmm” she shudder “of coarse…ummmmm you wont make me feel…ummmm nothing ummm with that”

“Then I will have to do this” and he got his face into her pussy.

“epppppp” Butterucp had to forced her lips shut as Ace close his mouth on her pussy “uggg ah ummmm” she tried to not moan as he wagged his face side by side into her womanhood until his mouth once again closed over her crotch and his tongue began to move inside her entrance.

"Ah, ah, uggg ahhhh!" She finally let out some cries of pleasure as she felt that warm sensations once again. He continued caressing her with his lips. Up and down with his tongue licks the tender flesh “uggg ahhh ummm uggggg”

“ummmm” Ace licked his lips as he move from the now wet pussy “delicious” he looked at the green eyed girl who was panting hard trying to recover “you ok there?”

“ah ah…who me?...ah...yes I am” she said in tired yet cocky tone “I didn’t even notice you started ah ah ugggg” a small shiver shocked her body causing her pussy to drip.

“Then I suppose I should take this to the next level” he lower Buttercup (keeping his hold on one of her legs spreading them) and moved her to his cock, bringing its tip close to her entrance 

“ummmmm” she shivered as its head touch her labia “you…umm you sure you have to put it there?” she asked.

“Oh…that’s right” he suddenly acted like if he remembered something “this might hurt you at the start and I wouldn’t like seeing you cry”

“Cry?¡¡¡¡¡” she looked at him in anger “I fight monsters and villains in a daily basics …im not some delicate girl…and what is more I DON’T feel pain so bring it on¡¡¡¡”

Ace chuckle….she was his now.

“As you wish” and he pushed his cock into her pussy.

“uggggg ahhhhhhh” Buttercup felt her whole body going into shock as his cock spread her labia introducing itself in her tight canal.

“ahhhhh oh yeah ahhhhh” Ace moaned in pleasure the tight walls basically fight to keep him out, squeezing his member “oh yes yes umm ahhhhh” he pressed harder forcing his cock to go deeper.

“ahhh agggggggggg umgggggggggg” Buttercup forced her mouth shut as she fighted the urge to cry. She felt like he was tearing her apart as his stiff member open its way inside.

“ah ah you ok there?” asked Ace pressing more feeling himself touching her small hymen. “it isn’t too painful for you?”

Buttercup looked at him. Tears were appearing on her eyes, her whole body felt on fire yet she looked at him in anger and a defiant look.

“pain?....uggg who...ah...who said something about pain?” she said trembling “i…I don’t feel ahhhh…anything at all ugggg”

“very well” he said with a smirk before pressing hard and breaking through her barrier.

“ahhhhhhhhhhhh” Buttercup let out a drowned scream as blood began to drip out her pussy “ugggg ahhhhhhhhh”

“ahhhh so good” Ace said in pleasure as he began moving in and out her “ah ah oh yeah Buttercup you are the best ummm”

“ah ah ah..ugg ahhhh ah ah ah ah ah” the little girl didn’t answer as she felt the shock of her life as he moved in and out her. His cock seems like a bump in her belly as he touched her womb´s entrance sending waves of pleasure through her whole body “ah ah ah umm i..im the best ah ah ah that I ahhhh I know ahhhh¡¡¡¡¡”

“ahhhh you came?” Ace wondered as he felt his cock being cover in liquids “hahaha seems you still are little after all” he groan in pleasure as he resume his movement.

“ah ah ah..im not little ah ah ah ah uggg ahhhhh ah ah” in and out Ace pumped his cock in her. Each movement making a wet smack sound every time he join their laps together.

“ah ah ah ummm I love this umm oh yeah ah ah a ah ah ah” he began pumping faster as he reached his climax “AHHHHHHHHH”

“ugggggg” Buttercup felt her insides being fill by that weird hot liquid again as she also reach her limit again cuming a second time “ahhhhhhh”

“ummmmm I think you won” he said with a chuckle pulling out allowing the cum to spill out her open pussy “I did scream louder that you hehehehe” he chuckle falling on the bed and hugging the naked body of the little girl “but lets admit that was even funnier that what I expected” he caress her head as she looked at him with a tired expression.

“it…ah…it was something” she cuddle against his warm body closing her eyes.

Ace chuckled; he definitive will enjoy having her around.


End file.
